P u s t k a
by Emerald.Vert
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. Severusa dopada niemoc twórcza. Harry postanawia mu pomóc. AU to samo co w M u z i e, choć nie trzeba jej znać.


**Autor:** Little-Hufflepuff (brak kontaktu, prośba wysłana)  
**Tytuł: ** k

**Link:** s/7583457/1/

**Tłumaczenie**: Emerald  
**Rating:** M (+18)  
**Pairing**: SS/HP

**Ostrzeżenia** : seks oralny, m/m, AU

* * *

Dla snarrystek, a w szczególności dla Zil, M i BB oraz Angi, które wspierały mnie przy powstawaniu tego oto tłumaczenia.

* * *

Gładka powierzchnia stołu wydawała się odpowiednim miejscem, aby oprzeć czoło i nie podnosić go do końca życia. Być może uderzając łbem o blat, udałoby mu się uwolnić jakiś pomysł i przerwać niemoc twórczą.  
Severus ostatnie dwie godziny spędził na wpatrywaniu się w pustą kartkę notesu do tego stopnia, że równe linie na papierze zaczęły go prześladować. Tkwił w pustce, jego muza znikła i nic z tego, co napisał, nie nadawało się do czytania. Jego umysł zamienił się w papkę, która odmawiała współpracy i nie potrafił wykrzesać nic nadającego się do nowej historii.  
A to prowadziło do tego, że jego nastrój był paskudny, a grymas na twarzy coraz bardziej widoczny.  
Kuchnia była jednak jednym z bardziej spokojnych miejsc w jego mieszkaniu, co było dziwne. Harry spędzał u niego większość czasu przed powrotem wraz z resztą grupy do Wielkiej Brytanii. Myśl o rozdzieleniu była równie bolesna co myśl, że bachor robi bałagan, w jego uporządkowanym domu.  
― Wiesz, jeśli będziesz walił głową o blat, nabawisz się migreny, albo gorzej, zrobisz sobie krzywdę. ― Severus skrzywił się, lecz nie podniósł wzroku. W ogóle nie wiedział, że Harry wszedł do kuchni.  
Pisarz wsunął palce w swoje długie włosy i burknął:  
― Nie zależy mi. ― Harry podszedł do niego, cichutko chichocząc. ― Czemu mi przeszkadzasz?  
Chłopak odsunął krzesło i siadł tak samo bezładnie jak zazwyczaj.  
― Może będę mógł pomóc? ― zaproponował. Severus uniósł głowę i zobaczył krzywy, szeroki uśmiech na ustach Pottera.  
To prawda, że to młody sprowadził większość ostatniego natchnienia, ale pisarz nie mógł ciągle na nim polegać i wykorzystywać jako źródło inspiracji. Młody w końcu niebawem wyjeżdżał.  
― Naprawdę proponujesz mi swoją pomoc? ― Severus odparł cicho i obserwował chłopaka. Ciemne, gęste rzęsy poruszyły się, kiedy Potter wbił swój wzrok w okolice jego ust, zapewne pragnąc pocałunku. Pisarz nauczył się odczytywać podobne spojrzenia swojego młodego kochanka. ― To erotyka. Coś, w czym nie masz zbyt wiele doświadczenia. Jeszcze.  
Hary zmarszczył nos w grymasie niezadowolenia.  
― Pomogę ci, jeśli powiesz mi, na czym utknąłeś i do czego potrzebujesz inspiracji. ― Patrząc na chłopaka z powątpiewaniem, Severus westchnął. ― Powiedz mi. Chcę ci pomóc.  
Snape potrząsnął głową, nie chcąc, żeby Harry zobaczył uśmiech wywołany jego zachowaniem i uroczą minką.  
― Chodzi o scenę seksu, choć na razie nic wielkiego. ― Widok rumieńca barwiącego policzki Harry'ego wciąż niezmiennie go bawił. ― Myślałem o czymś w rodzaju loda. Jeden z bohaterów ssie...  
― Wiem, co to znaczy robić komuś loda! ― wykrzyknął oburzony Harry i założył ręce na piersi. ― Nie jestem idiotą.  
Severus uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
― Cóż za niespodzianka! No po prostu nigdy bym nie zgadł.  
W odpowiedzi otrzymał kopniaka pod stołem, którego pisarz bez zastanowienia oddał, rozkoszując się zaskoczonym jękiem i zmrużonymi gniewnie zielonymi oczami.  
― Robiłeś kiedyś komuś loda? ― drażnił się dalej Severus z leciutkim uśmiechem.  
― Dobrze wiesz, że nie, draniu! Ale nie jestem dzieckiem i znam teorię, wiesz?!  
Pisarz opierając łokcie o blat stołu, pochylił się i rzucił chłopakowi długie, badawcze spojrzenie. Ten od razu zaczął się wiercić niespokojnie pod wpływem jego wzroku.  
― A może to ktoś tobie zrobił, hm? ― To było zaskakujące pytanie i dość bezczelne, Severus był tego doskonale świadom, ale nie potrafił pewnych spraw owijać w bawełnę. Pewnie dlatego proza erotyczna tak przypasowała, a nie właśnie romans.  
― To moja sprawa! ― pisnął Harry, blednąc gwałtownie.  
Snape nie mógł powstrzymać parsknięcia.  
― To też moja sprawa, w końcu jesteś moim _facetem_, chyba mam prawo wiedzieć. Nie rumień się tak, kochanie. ― Wyciągnął rękę i przyłożył dłoń do ciepłej skóry, tak gładkiej, jak jeszcze widział u żadnego mężczyzny. ― Nie wiesz nawet, jak bardzo mnie podniecasz tym rumieńcem.  
Reakcja na te słowa świadczyła, że Harry nadal nie przywykł do bezpośredniości Snape'a. Chłopak zakrył twarz rękoma i wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego. Po chwili powtórzył:  
― Jedna dziewczyna w zeszłym roku.  
Severus drgnął, nie spodziewając się odpowiedzi, która podsyciła jego zainteresowanie oraz zaborczość. Wstał i podszedł do Harry'ego.  
― Kto to był?  
Młody jedynie wzruszył ramionami i skrzywił nieznacznie.  
― Cho Chang, koleżanka z grupy i… było naprawdę dziwnie ― przyznał niechętnie.  
Severus zachował powagę.  
― Tak to jest za pierwszym razem ― mruknął uspokajająco i pogłaskał ciemne kosmyki. Harry uniósł wzrok na niego ― Doszedłeś?  
W odpowiedzi uzyskał tylko kiwnięcie głową.  
― Szybko?  
― Ee, nie pamiętam, po czterech, pięciu minutach, może dłużej?  
Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się. Jego własne, pierwsze doświadczenie seksualne było szybkie i pozostawiło bałagan oraz niedosyt zmieszany z rozczarowaniem. Pierwsze razy nigdy nie są idealne i romantyczne, nigdy też nie dają tyle satysfakcji, ile powinny. Poczuł zadowolenie, że Harry niezbyt mile wspominał tamtą chwilę.  
Po krótkiej ciszy chłopak się odezwał, dosyć niepewnym głosem:  
― Jak to jest?  
― Jak jest co?  
Severus niemal słyszał, jak Harry przełyka ślinę i z nieukrywaną przyjemnością patrzył na jego szyję.  
― Jak to jest robić facetowi loda? ― wyjaśnił chłopak cicho.  
Severus na to pytanie nie był przygotowany. Sam z trudem przełknął i wziął głębszy oddech, zastanawiając się, jak odpowiedzieć.  
― Na początku bywa różnie, czasami nieciekawie, ale po paru razach nabierasz wprawy. Sama świadomość, że pieszczotą mogę zamienić mojego partnera w wijące się, jęczące i niezaspokojone pragnienie, sprawia mi osobiście naprawdę wiele satysfakcji.  
Harry oparł brodę o dłoń i rzucił cicho:  
― Jaki ma smak?  
― Co, sperma?  
― Tak  
― Najczęściej jest słono-gorzka, czasami z odrobiną słodyczy.  
Harry przygryzł wargę.  
― Lubisz ten smak? ― spytał po pewnej przerwie.  
Severus wzruszył ramionami – odruch, który na pewno przejął od chłopaka. Że też zebrało mu się na takie pytania. Tak naprawdę smak nasienia to była kwestia mocno indywidualna, czasami bardzo przyjemna, a niekiedy wręcz przeciwnie.  
― Szczerze mówiąc, nie przeszkadza mi wcale. ― Uznał, że będzie najbezpieczniej ująć w ten sposób . ― Nie szaleję na jego punkcie, ale z drugiej strony nie unikam go. Czemu pytasz? Skąd ta nagła ciekawość?  
Harry poruszył się na krześle, wzruszając ramionami i zaciskając wargi. Widać było, że chce coś powiedzieć, ale się wahał. Severus aż za dobrze język ciała, żeby tego nie zauważyć. Dźgnął palcem w skroń dzieciaka i pchnął jego głowę na bok. Powtórzył parę razy, mając świadomość, że doprowadza tym Harry'ego do białej gorączki.  
― Severusie! ― Młody próbował się oganiać od niego i wtedy też padło pytanie, które naprawdę zaskoczyło pisarza: ― Mogę spróbować?  
― Co spróbować?  
― Dobrze wiesz co! ― odparł chłopak szybko i zmrużył gniewnie oczy. Niestety, Snape nie poczuł się ani trochę zagrożony. Wręcz przeciwnie, podobne miny dzieciaka zawsze go rozbawiały i rozczulały. Miał ochotę scałować całą tę niewinność i naiwność z młodzieńczej twarzy.  
Opierając się o brzeg stołu, Severus uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
―Właśnie nie wiem. Równie dobrze może ci chodzić o upieczenie ciasteczek z czekoladą, albo o owinięcie się prześcieradłem jak motyl kokonem.  
― To gąsienica robi kokon, nie motyl, tak na marginesie ― odparł Harry beznamiętnie i potrząsnął głową, jakby miało mu to pomóc w uporządkowaniu myśli. ― Chcę spróbować zrobić ci… No przecież wiesz, o co mi chodzi!  
Mężczyzna wcale nie zamierzał mu ułatwić sprawy, za bardzo mu się podobało, jak chłopak potykał się i zająkiwał, poruszając się po niekomfortowym dla siebie temacie.  
― Powiedz mi, Harry. Po prostu. Nie ma potrzeby, żebyś się czuł zakłopotany, jesteśmy tu tylko my dwaj. Powiedz mi, czego pragniesz.  
Młody zamknął oczy i wyszeptał na jednym oddechu:  
― Chcę… possać…  
Severus czuł coraz wyraźniejsze, żądlące pożądanie, które zastąpiło krążącą chmarę motyli gdzieś w dole jego brzucha.  
― Chcesz zrobić mi loda? ― spytał cicho. Chłopak nie otworzył oczu, ale kiwnął na potwierdzenie. ― Chcę to usłyszeć od ciebie. Spójrz na mnie, kochanie i powtórz, czego chcesz.  
― Czy mogę cię wziąć w usta, Severusie?  
Pisarz był zaskoczony, jak pewnie i mocno brzmiał głos Pottera, mimo zdenerwowania oraz niewątpliwego zakłopotania sytuacją. To, że młody nerwy miał jak postronki, było jasne jak słońce. Całe ciało to zdradzało, choć chłopak starał się zachować spokój. Snape koniec końców zlitował się nad nim i przejął kontrolę. Harry potrzebował przewodnika, który poprowadziłby go po nieznanym terenie.  
― Jak tak ładnie prosisz, to nie mam innego wyjścia i muszę się zgodzić, prawda?  
― Raczej, zgadzasz się bo jesteś napalony, co?  
Kąciki ust Severusa drgnęły, gdy pisarz usłyszał tę bezczelną odpowiedź.  
― To zdecydowanie też, Harry ― mruknął i z zadowoleniem dostrzegł, że chłopak przewraca oczami, a jego policzki i szyja na nowo się rumienią.  
Bezwiednie przesuwając dłonią po brodzie, Potter spojrzał na niego.  
― Gdzie to zrobimy?  
Severus nie roześmiał się, słysząc obawę w głosie dzieciaka. Za to pozwolił, aby na jego usta wypłynął szeroki uśmiech, kiedy kucnął naprzeciw chłopaka.  
― Nie widzę problemu, abyśmy tu zostali ― wyszeptał, podpierając się dłońmi o jego uda i wyrywając tym samym westchnięcie spomiędzy warg Pottera. Po chwili pisarz powziął decyzję: ― Zamieńmy się.  
Chłopak kiwnął głową i po chwili Severus siedział na krześle, a Harry klęczał pomiędzy jego nogami. Jego dłonie zaciskały się na spodniach, a z kolei Snape spokojnie czekał na ruch ze strony Pottera, bez ponaglania go.  
Wiele wysiłku wymagało, aby nie pochylić się i nie skraść pocałunku z tych delikatnych, rozchylonych lekko warg, zwilżonych nieznacznie przez nerwowy ruch języka.  
― Powiesz mi, jak zrobię coś nie tak?  
― Oczywiście, kochanie. Nie śpiesz się i nie denerwuj, tylko spróbuj znaleźć w tym własną przyjemność. To nie są wyścigi, rozumiesz? Wszystko przyjdzie z czasem. ― Harry ponownie kiwnął głową i przygryzł nerwowo wargi. Ten odruch przypomniał Snape'owi o czymś ważnym. ― Jeszcze jedno, Harry. Bez zębów, bardzo proszę. Jeśli ugryziesz, będę musiał dać ci klapsy.  
Groźba była jak najbardziej realna, o czym chłopak dobrze wiedział i uśmiechnął się.  
― Obiecuję, bez zębów.― Harry bez ostrzeżenia oparł drżące dłonie o uda Severusa, którego przeszły ciarki na samą myśl o tym, co zaraz nastąpi. Do jego uszu doszedł cichy głos chłopaka: ― Denerwuję się.  
Pisarz położył jedną dłoń na jego głowie, rozkoszując się miękkością włosów, a drugą nakrył rękę, która nieśpiesznie i dość nieśmiało go dotykała.  
― Wiem, kochanie, ale niepotrzebnie. Do niczego cię nie zmuszę, chyba o tym wiesz, prawda? ― zamruczał. ― Jeśli nie chcesz, może masz ochotę, żebym to ja ci zrobił dobrze?  
Cóż, propozycja była nader kusząca. On sam bardzo chciał zobaczyć członek Harry'ego, a ssanie i wreszcie posmakowanie go było dodatkowym bonusem. Chłopak potrząsnął jednak głową i łagodnie uwolnił swoją rękę spod dłoni Severusa, wolno głaszcząc i raz po raz ściskając uda mężczyzny.  
― Chcę spróbować. Chcę poznać twój smak, Severusie. ― Pisarz z trudem powstrzymał pomruk zadowolenia, bo zarówno dotyk i słowa dzieciaka sprawiały, że czuł się jak napalony smarkacz. Niewyszukana pieszczota i parę niewinnych, uroczych słów wystarczyły, żeby niemal osiągnął erekcję. ― Nie wiem, czy mi się to spodoba, ale chcę spróbować.  
Snape zamruczał z przyjemności rozlewającej się po całym ciele, czując dłoń młodego coraz śmielej masującą jego twardy penis poprzez spodnie.  
― Nigdy wcześniej nie dotykałem żadnego faceta w ten sposób ― Głos Harry'ego był cichy, choć zatrwożony. ― Podoba mi się.  
Lekkie szarpnięcie za pasek był jedynym ostrzeżeniem, nim drobne palce poradziły sobie z guzikiem i zamkiem błyskawicznym.  
― Mogę dotknąć?  
― Nie musisz pytać, Harry. Po prostu to zrób.  
Chłopak delikatnie, ostrożnie sięgnął do obsuniętej bielizny i ujął twardy członek Snape'a.  
Dłoń młodego była ciepła, nieco spocona i niedoświadczona. Trzymała za lekko i nie poruszała się tak szybko, jakby tego chciał, ale niemniej była absolutnie perfekcyjna.  
― I jak? ― spytał Harry, kręcąc nadgarstkiem i pewniej, mocniej masując naprężony organ.― Dobrze?  
― Tak ― wyrzucił Severus odchylając się i zamykając oczy. Skupił się na tym, aby jedynie czuć. Czuć tę niewprawną jeszcze dłoń zaciskającą się wokół jego penisa, czuć ciepły, łaskoczący oddech chłopaka na swojej skórze, czuć pulsowanie rosnącej przyjemności w żyłach.  
Już chciał ostrzec chłopaka, że jeśli nie przestanie tego cudownego, niezdarnego masażu, to w ciągu paru chwili upstrzy smugami spermy całą kuchnię, ale na całe szczęście dzieciak sam przerwał i pociągnął za spodnie pisarza, w nieudolnej próbie ich zsunięcia.  
― Pomóż mi, Sev ― stęknął, a Snape lekko uniósł biodra, pozwalając, aby Harry mu je zdjął raz z bielizną. Chłodniejsze powietrze uderzyło w odsłonięte ciało. ― Bez zębów… ― wymamrotał chłopak. Pisarz już miał na języku celną uwagę, lecz jego słowa ugrzęzły mu w gardle, kiedy poczuł ciepłą wilgoć otaczającą jego członek.  
Przełknął niewypowiedziane słowa, wydając z siebie przeciągły, gardłowy pomruk. Nieistotne było, że Harry nie był w stanie zmieścić całej jego długości, ani że ślina strużkami niezaważenie spływała i drażniła, łaskotała wrażliwą skórę penisa i moszny. Fakt, że to Harry z takim zapałem ssał go i lizał, sprawiał pisarzowi nieopisaną wprost przyjemność.  
Mężczyzna spojrzał na chłopaka, ryzykując, że dojdzie tu i teraz, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Oczy Pottera były przymknięte, a jego rzęsy trzepotały delikatnie przy każdym ruchu. Policzki zapadały się raz po raz, gdy zasysał członek Severusa. Dłonie ściskały uda tak mocno, że pewno zostaną siniaki.  
― Świetnie sobie radzisz, kochanie. ― W głosie Snape'a słychać było dumę, ale nie tylko, bo i pożądanie również. Chłopak w odpowiedzi zamruczał zadowolony, co z kolei spowodowało, że pisarz wygiął się i wypchnął biodra do przodu. ― Wybacz ― przeprosił Snape, mając świadomość, że w połowie nie jest mu tak przykro, jak powinno być, kiedy Harry, dławiąc się, próbował odkaszlnąć. Starał się jednak zredukować do minimum przemożną potrzebę poruszania biodrami i wsunął dłoń w niesforne, ciemne kosmyki. Nie zamierzał przyciągać Pottera do siebie, ale chciał mimo wszystko pokazać mu, że ciągle przy nim jest.  
Młody zaczął powoli poruszać głową, pochłaniając jego członek w swoje usta. Przez chwilę zdawał się przyzwyczajać do kształtu i długości.  
― Och! Właśnie tak! ― syknął Severus, łapiąc jego włosy tak mocno aż dziw, że młody nie wrzasnął z bólu.  
Wnętrze ust Harry'ego było cudownie wilgotne, śliskie i ciepłe. Miał talent do tego, choć był niedoświadczony. Stosunkowo szybko znalazł odpowiedni rytm, a połączona pieszczota języka i warg spowodowała, że Snape był na granicy rozkoszy. W tym momencie zupełnie mu nie przeszkadzało, że jego czysta zazwyczaj kuchnia będzie się nadawała do gruntownego sprzątania, gdy tylko skończą.  
A jednak nie zdziwił się, kiedy chłopak uniósł się, oblizując nabrzmiałe wargi.  
― Zaraz dojdziesz.  
Mimo że nie było to pytanie, Severus odparł cicho:  
― Owszem. A ty przestałeś.  
― Dziwnie smakuje… ― Młody nie patrzył na niego, lecz na pierwsze, białe kropelki wypływające z główki penisa. Zasysając dolną wargę, nabrał lepką strużkę na opuszkę palca i uniósł rękę w kierunku ust Severusa, aby ten mógł skosztować. ― Sperma… ― wymruczał do siebie, kompletnie zafascynowany. Mężczyzna z przyjemnością zauważył, że może to być zaczątek interesującego fetyszu. Z przyjemnością oblizał do czysta ofiarowany palec, smakując siebie.  
Uśmiechając się szeroko, Harry wysunął język i z premedytacją drażnił się, powoli zlizując resztę. To był widok, który mógł zabić. Serce Severusa łomotało jak oszalałe, próbując wyrwać się z piersi.  
― Mały sadysta ― wykrztusił pisarz, palcami przesuwając po gładkiej brodzie chłopaka, który się zaśmiał. ― Dokończysz, co zacząłeś?  
Chłopak uniósł się z klęczek i kucnął, ukazując Snape'owi dobrze widoczne wybrzuszenie w spodniach. Pisarz poczuł, że przechodzi go dreszcz podniecenia, gdy je zobaczył.  
Chwilę później usłyszał dość niepewny głos Harry'ego:  
― Zrobisz to samo?  
To pytanie było niepotrzebne. Severus z niecierpliwością oczekiwał tego momentu, kiedy będzie mógł dotknąć, posmakować młodego.  
― Oczywiście, że tak. Z dziką rozkoszą. ― Z nieukrywanym zadowoleniem patrzył, jak Harry mimowolnie zadrżał i jęknął cicho, słysząc jego głos. Uwielbiał mieć taki wpływ na tego chłopaka.  
Opadając z powrotem na klęczki, Harry posłał mu łobuzerskie spojrzenie, ale niemal zaraz pochylił się i wyszeptał zakłopotany:  
― Nie umiem cię zmieścić…  
― Nic nie szkodzi, kochanie, kiedyś cię nauczę.  
To uspokoiło chłopaka. Rozluźnił ramiona, biorąc naprężony członek między wargi. Ssał, oblizywał całą długość pomagając sobie rękoma. Nie przestawał, ani nie protestował, kiedy Snape zaczął poruszać biodrami, wsuwając się głębiej. Mężczyzna tak był pochłonięty i skupiony na doznawanej przyjemności, że nie zdołał wychwycić zbliżającej granicy i nie ostrzegł chłopaka w porę, wystrzeliwując nasienie w jego usta. To było gwałtowne i dogłębne doznanie, niemal odbierające mu dech w piersi. Nie wiedział, jakim sposobem ma jeszcze siłę wydobyć z siebie zdławiony krzyk.  
Harry odsunął się po chwili, pokasłując i ocierając białe strużki z brody. Pisarz był zbyt oszołomiony, ale uśmiechnął w ramach niemych przeprosin i westchnął przeciągle. Rozkosz, która rozlewała się jego ciele sprawiła, że półleżał na krześle, rozluźniony i zaspokojony. Nie chciało mu się ruszyć.  
Chłopak oblizał się i ponownie przełknął ślinę.  
― Nie wiem, czy polubię ten smak― powiedział po chwili, a Severus się roześmiał, patrząc na minę młodego, który po krótkim wahaniu przyznał: ― Ale na pewno podobało mi się, że doszedłeś w moich ustach.  
Severus uniósł jego brodę, spoglądając uważnie w te piękne, zielone oczy. Czaiło się w nich dokładnie to samo co w jego, ta sama żądza i głód. Jedno zerknięcie w dół wszystko było jasne – wybrzuszenie Harry'ego odznaczało się wyraźnie w ciasnych spodniach, a skórę twarzy pokrywały kropelki potu.  
― Pocałuj mnie…  
Ta prośba zaskoczyła Severusa, choć z drugiej strony może nie powinna. Harry właśnie po raz pierwszy w życiu zrobił dobrze drugiemu mężczyźnie i oczywiste było, że oczekiwał od niego otuchy i pochwały. Pisarz bez słowa przyciągnął go do siebie, gwałtownie łącząc ich wargi. Zaborczy pocałunek był przepełniony pragnieniem i pożądaniem.  
Z gardła któregoś z nich wyrwał się zduszony jęk, nieważne było z czyjego. Obejmując głowę chłopaka, Severus pozwolił mu na to, aby przycupnął na jego kolanie. Z ogromną przyjemnością przytulił rozgrzane, podniecone ciało.  
― Dobrze było? ― spytał Harry, kiedy w końcu oderwali się z głośnym, mokrym cmoknięciem. Snape kiwnął głową:  
― Bardzo dobrze, Harry. Powinieneś być z siebie dumny.  
Widać było, że Potter jest z siebie bardzo zadowolony. Wyraz jego twarzy i ten szeroki, łobuzerski uśmiech sprawiał, że mężczyzna miał ochotę się roześmiać. Nie zrobił tego, bo nie chciał, żeby chłopak myślał, że się z niego śmieje, nawet jak trochę prawdy w tym stwierdzeniu było.  
Zamiast tego pocałował go w policzek i mocniej przycisnął go do siebie, rozkoszując się faktem, jak dobrze szczupła sylwetka chłopaka pasowała do jego objęć.  
― Mówisz, że zrobiła to w ciągu czterech, pięciu minut, tak?  
― Co? ― zamruczał Harry wtulony w jego szyję  
― Cho Chang, ta twoja koleżanka z grupy, doprowadziła cię do orgazmu w cztery minuty.  
Severus parsknął cicho, widząc, jak intensywniejszy rumieniec pokrywa zaróżowione policzki chłopaka. Nawet teraz, po tym, co przed chwilą zaszło, Potter nadal był zawstydzony jakąkolwiek wzmianką o seksie. Najwidoczniej taka już była jego natura.  
― Och… Tak. Chyba tak.  
― Założę się, że zrobiłbym to w krótszym czasie i znacznie lepiej.  
Pisarz dostrzegł uśmieszek błądzący po ustach Pottera.  
― Serio?  
― W mniej niż dwie minuty zamienię cię w trzęsącą się, usatysfakcjonowaną galaretkę, Harry ― obiecał Snape cicho. Spełnienie tej obietnicy nie było takie trudne, zważywszy, że chłopak nie miał praktycznie żadnego doświadczenia. Ten incydent z nastolatką niespecjalnie się liczył w mniemaniu pisarza, który dobrze znał tajniki miłości cielesnej.  
― A co jeśli nie dasz rady?  
― Dam. Bez wątpienia. ― W odpowiedzi, Harry musnął nos mężczyzny swoim i pocałował lekko jego wargi. Pisarz nadal nie mógł się nasycić tą młodzieńczą słodyczą.  
― Zamieńmy się miejscami.  
― Dobra ― westchnął Harry i zsunął się z kolan Severusa, ocierając się o niego w niezwykle uwodzicielski sposób, choć pisarz nie wiedział, czy zrobił to specjalnie, czy też nie. Pewnie nie, bo znając młodego, to chyba nawet nie miał pojęcia o swojej atrakcyjności, ani o tym, jak potrafił zadziałać na otoczenie. A zwłaszcza na niego. Przez tego niedoświadczonego smarkacza, on, powściągliwy zazwyczaj mężczyzna, zachowywał się jak niezaspokojona, ogarnięta żądzą bestia.  
Ciemne oczy omiotły sylwetkę siedzącego wygodnie na krześle Harry'ego. Chłopak był zdenerwowany, rękoma nerwowo trzymał brzeg koszulki, a szeroko rozstawione nogi lekko drżały.  
― Odpręż się, kochanie. Spokojnie. Będzie ci naprawdę dobrze.  
Snape z uśmiechem patrzył, jak po tych słowach następuje oczekiwana reakcja. Młody odetchnął głęboko parę razy, z każdym kolejnym oddechem lepiej opanowując nerwy.  
To był pierwszy raz, kiedy Severus mógł dotknąć chłopaka. Oczywiście obłapiali się, całowali tak często jak to możliwe, ale nie było wcześniej okazji do tego, aby przejść do bardziej konkretnych pieszczot. Teraz miał cudowny widok przed sobą i Harry'ego oczekującego jego dotyku. Nie kazał mu dłużej czekać, rozpiął jego spodnie, lecz nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, aby je z niego zdjąć.  
Jego dłoń dotknęła wybrzuszenie w spodniach młodego i pisarz przygryzł wnętrze policzka. Nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy członek Harry'ego znajdzie się głęboko w jego ustach. Niemal na samą tę myśl jego ślinianki pracowały w zdwojonym tempie.  
― Zacznij odliczanie, kochanie ― mruknął z niebezpiecznym uśmiechem.  
Harry syknął i jęknął przez zaciśnięte zęby, kiedy poczuł, jak dłoń Severusa, która wśliznęła się do bokserek i pewnie ujęła jego penisa. Nie wahając się, zaczął go masować zdecydowanymi pociągnięciami.  
― Jak dobrze… Sev'rusie! ― wykrztusił chłopak między coraz głośniejszymi sapnięciami pomrukami, podrzucając biodrami w rytm ruchów dłoni mężczyzny. To, co odczuwał, było cudowne, obłędne wprost. Nawet aż za bardzo.  
Nie przypuszczał, że czyjś dotyk może przynieść tyle obezwładniających wrażeń. Sucha, ciepła skóra dłoni pisarza sprawiała, że coś w jego brzuchu zaczęło się wić i zawiązywać, a im dłużej to trwało, tym bardziej silniejsza stawała się żądza.  
Snape sapnął cicho, przyśpieszając. Chłopak wyrzucał z siebie głośne przekleństwa, bezradnie wiercąc się i bezwstydnie wbijając się w zaciśniętą pięść pisarza.  
― Grzeczny chłopiec ― zamruczał Severus, z nieukrywaną przyjemnością patrząc na oszołomionego Pottera. Chłopak sprawiał wrażenie nieobecnego i ledwie świadomego faktu, że zdjął z niego spodnie, nie przerywając tego, co robił. ― Za chwilę będziesz dla mnie ładnie krzyczał, kochanie.  
Te słowa wystarczyły, aby Harry wypuścił głośny pomruk, a jego drżące dłonie chwyciły ciemne włosy, przyciągając głowę Severusa.  
― Proszę, proszę, proszę! ― Harry sam nie wiedział, o co prosi; jedno było jasne – Severus był piekielnie dobry w tym co robił, niezależnie od tego, co to było. Pragnął, żeby pisarz się pospieszył i wziął go między swoje wargi, bo nie wiedział, ile jeszcze wytrzyma.  
Jego życzenie zostało wkrótce spełnione.  
Nie spodziewał się tego, co zaoferowało mu wnętrze ust mężczyzny. Jak przez mgłę pamiętał Cho, to było zupełnie inne. Gorętsze, tak fantastycznie śliskie i cholernie przyjemne. Czyżby to dlatego, że robił to facet? Nie, to z powodu Severusa. Nikt inny nie potrafiłby dać mu tyle wrażeń i nikomu innemu na pewno nie dałby się dotknąć.  
Kuchnia była cicha z wyjątkiem mokrych dźwięków, jakie produkował Snape, Harry starał się powstrzymywać bezwstydne odgłosy, jakie chciały się wyrwać z jego gardła.  
― Sev! Nie… mogę! Zaraz dojdę!  
Mrucząc, mężczyzna przesunął swoimi dłońmi po jego uda, mocno trzymając go w miejscu. To był jedyny znak, na jaki chłopak czekał i oddał się obezwładniającej rozkoszy, która wstrząsnęła nim dogłębnie i zawróciła mu w głowie. Stopniowo objęła całe jego ciało, przeszywając go na wylot. Wygiął się mocno, a z jego gardła wydobyła się seria niekontrolowanych okrzyków, sapnięć, które musiały być doskonale słyszane przez sąsiadów Severusa.  
Po chwili, kiedy doznania już nie były tak ekstremalne, całe jego ciało stało się ciężkie, ogarnęło go rozleniwienie i senność. Zamknął oczy, próbując uspokoić łomoczące się wciąż w jego piersi serce.  
― Słodko smakujesz.  
Otwierając oczy, spojrzał na Snape'a, który oblizywał wargi, łakomie zlizując resztki nasienia z wiotczejącego organu. Sam ten widok sprawił, że jęknął pod nosem.  
― No i chyba udało mi się spełnić obietnicę. Mniej niż dwie minuty. ― W głosie mężczyzny brzmiała duma i zadowolenie, ale Harry nie miał siły myśleć dlaczego. Przeciągając się, ziewnął i wymamrotał:  
― Chyba chciałbym to powtórzyć. Bardzo mi się podobało.  
Severus uśmiechnął się, wstając z klęczek.  
― Cieszę się. I powtórzymy, na pewno. ― Potter z ochotą dał się pocałować, rozchylając nieco wargi. Język mężczyzny przyniósł dziwny, ale nader interesujący, podniecający, delikatny słodko-gorzki posmak czegoś dużo bardziej lepkiego od śliny. Odrywając się po chwili, Severus dodał niskim, wywołującym ciarki głosem: ― Podoba ci się swój smak?  
Zręczne palce przesuwały się po podkoszulku, żeby zatrzymać się tuż przed członkiem chłopaka, który nieświadomie ponownie podrzucił biodra w nadziei na to, że ta utalentowana dłoń ponownie go obejmie.  
Harry w końcu wzruszył ramionami i mruknął:  
― Ty smakujesz lepiej. ― Taka była prawda, przynajmniej w jego mniemaniu.  
Choć na początku zaskoczył go fakt, że jego usta zostały zalane białą, lepką cieczą i nie spodobało mu się to, jednak z drugiej strony nigdy wcześniej nie smakował niczego podobnego. Zgodnie z tym, co mówił Severus, to wcale nie było takie obrzydliwe, ani nieprzyjemne i na pewno mógłby się do tego przyzwyczaić.  
Pisarz zamruczał, przysuwając się do chłopaka. Ten zmusił swoje ciało i poprawił się na krześle, wyraźnie domagając się kolejnego pocałunku. Pisarz uniósł lekko kąciki ust i uszczypnął nimi jego dolną wargę.  
― Pomogłem ci przywołać natchnienie? ― spytał młody, kiedy ponownie znalazł się w ramionach mężczyzny, który był niechętny, aby go z nich wypuścić. Obaj byli nadzy od pasa w dół i niezamierzone tak do końca wzajemne ocieranie się ponownie rozbudzały iskierki przyjemności w dole jego brzucha.  
― Jak zawsze, Harry.  
― Idziesz pisać?  
― Nie, jeszcze nie. Muszę sobie nazbierać więcej natchnienia, które przy tobie krąży. ― Mężczyzna przyciągnął go mocniej do siebie.  
Harry był zadowolony z tej odpowiedzi i wtulił się bardziej w te ciepłe objęcia, nie chcąc ich zbyt wcześnie opuszczać. Był niesamowicie z siebie dumny z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze, pomógł pokonać blokadę pisarską, a po drugie, nie najgorzej sobie poradził i w miarę sprawnie doprowadził Severusa do rozkoszy. To było pracowite, obłędne popołudnie.


End file.
